Policy/Characters
---- Characters Characters are an essential part of role playing. They are the very base of everything that happens. But when there are such important things, there must be regulations. Character Creation To create a character, one must go to the Training Manual, and follow the instructions on the page. Then go to Forum:Character Approval. Make sure to sign the forum. A member of the Administration team will look at the forum, and tell you if your character is okay, or what needs work in order for it to be ok. General Rules *Multiple characters may be made for one user, but he/she has to be able to handle all of them. Even if you are a high enough level to have multiple characters (see below for how user levels work), that doesn't mean you have to have the maximum amount of characters allowed, if you don't have time to role play them. *Characters should be reasonably named. Simply, names may not be rude, and they have to follow common sense (For example, dfjldhfgrupqzs is not an appropriate name). They should also not be named after characters from well known media sources, such as Harry Potter or Bruce Wayne. *Your character must be of your own original creation. You can not steal ideas from other media. (Other media includes films, TV shows, manga, anime, cartoons, books and/or comics.) You also cannot steal ideas from other users. The history of your character should be as unique to you as possible. For instance, using Harry Potter is a blatant rip off from J.K. Rowling, but the idea of wizards in general was not hers, is not owned by her, and can be used by anyone. *After two weeks of user inactivity characters are at severe risk of demotion, displacement, or deletion. Administrators reserve the right to implement any of the prior punishments if deemed necessary. *Upon creating an account at this wiki a user automatically receives a slot in which to create a character. From there they receive additional slots according to their user levels. As stated above characters must be maintained and remain somewhat active. Administrators reserve the right to disallow additional creation of characters. **Creation of secondary characters may start at any level, however, abusing the privilege of being allowed any number of secondary characters will not be tolerated, you should still have some level of ability and time to role play any and all characters you have, including minor ones. Character Page Standards *''Template:My Character'' should be at the top of every character page. This makes it easier for people to know what user controls what character. *''Template:Character Infobox'' can be used on character pages. It is not required, but it is recommended. *Character pages must be properly categorized. Here are the categories required: **''Category:Characters'' **The type of character (i.e. Agent, Regent, etc) **Optional categories also include nationality, male/female, birth year, etc. *Character pages should be substantially more then a photo, name and sentence. They need to have actual bio/history/facts about the character, if you receive a notice that your page is too short or needs to be improved in some way, and do not do so by 5 days following the request, the character will be put on lock down, until the problem is corrected, if it has not been fixed after 14 days, the user will receive a warning. *Your bio and history also needs to be within reason, as this is a role play wiki and not a fan fiction wiki, these characters are interacting with each other. Characters should not be OP. *Also, as this site takes place sometime in the future roughly 50 years after the TV series, far enough that none of the TV characters are working for the warehouse, you can use main characters in your bios, but they can not be role played. Un-Approved Characters It is required characters be approved in the character approval forum. If a character is made without being approved beforehand, the user will be notified. The page will be deleted. Character Types Agents Users will ultimately be limited to 2 agents, this is because overall we are limiting to the number of agents that will be on this wiki in general. As the wiki grows, within reason, we may eventually open up new locations and more agent spots. Regents Users will be limited to 2 regents. Supervisors Supervisors are above the agents, but below the caretaker and regents. Only 1 supervisor is allowed at the Warehouse 14 itself, but I will be having off-site locations set up for teams out in the field looking for artifacts. Each group will have a supervisor. Only one supervisor allowed per user. Secondary Characters Secondary characters are any character that is not one of the above. Other warehouse personnel that are not agents or supervisors or regents. This also includes bad guys who have taken artifacts, people who unintentionally found artifacts, people from other detective agencies working in cooperation with the Warehouse. These characters are unlimited from the start, but do need to be approved. Levels In order to better keep track of how active a user is and how long they have been here we use a system of levels. Once you have achieved each level, it unlocks more of the site that you are able to participate in. Trainee This is for new users who have been here a week or less, and are allowed one agent and unlimited secondary characters. Although secondary characters are unlimited, please remain within the realm of being reasonable, you must be able to maintain a level of activity that will allow you to role play all your characters at some point. So though we don't set a specific limit on secondary characters, we will deny new secondary character claims if you already have a large number of characters and are not active enough to maintain them. Warehouse Employee This is for users who have been here at least one week and now have two agents, as well as a supervisor. They may also join missions, but not lead. As well as make claims for new artificats. Agent This is for users who have been here at least two weeks and now have 2 regents. They may also put in requests to lead their own missions. Rollbacks Aside from the fact that upon obtaining a rollback position, you immediately achieve the highest level on the wiki as far as what is open to you, you also will assist the Admins and Bcrats in the running of the wiki. Administrators Aside from the fact that upon obtaining an Administrator position, you immediately achieve the highest level on the wiki as far as what is open to you, you also will assist the Bcrats in the running of the wiki. Bureaucrat Aside from the fact that upon obtaining a Bureaucrat position, you immediately achieve the highest level on the wiki as far as what is open to you, you also will be set with the day to day running of the wiki. Whether it be advertising, running approvals, helping make new activities, etc. Questions? Ask an admin. admin